hangonsaintchristopherfandomcom-20200214-history
Wuxia
This article is intended to break acrobatic movement and attacks down into basic, easy to understand components. Acrobatic Move and Attack Acrobatic maneuvers are covered on pages 105-107 of Martial Arts. They allow you to move around in fancy ways using the Acrobatics skill. Any of these may also be used as the movement portion of a move and attack, which is called an Acrobatic Move and Attack (AM&A), or used alone. When making an A&MA, the following penalties apply: *The Acrobatics roll for your acrobatic movement is made at -2, or -1 if you qualify for Chambara Movement (Acrobatics and Jump skills at DX+0). Some maneuvers use skills other than Acrobatics, but the penalties and rules remain the same. Many acrobatic maneuvers have set or variable penalties. If you have Chambara Movement, halve these too. Round in the negative direction (so -3 becomes -2, not -1). For example, wall jumping is made at -2 with Chambara Movement, with a cumulative -1 per bounce. *The attack roll is made at -4 for M&A, -2 for acrobatics (halved to -1 with Chambara Movement), and, optionally, -1 to ignore the cap of 9. Since you will almost always want to do this, this essentially means it is at -7 or -6 with Chambara Movement; -6 or -5 if for some reason you think it would be better to do it with the cap of 9 still in place (or if you're using a ranged weapon). The specific penalties of the Acrobatics roll will vary based on maneuver, but the attack penalty is always the same. *Your next dodge is treated automatically as an Acrobatic Dodge. If you succeeded the Acrobatics roll for that portion of the attack, it is automatically successful. If not, it is automatically a failure. If you aren't attacking, just use the normal rules given in the maneuver's section in Martial Arts. Rushdown You can make an AM&A without actually incorporating a specific acrobatic maneuver. The house name for this technique is a "Rushdown". Since no Acrobatics roll is made, there is no automatic Acrobatic Dodge. With a Rushdown, only the attack portion matters. This is at -7 or -6, as explained above. You could also make a Rushdown without ignoring the cap of 9 at -6 or -5, but this means you are incompetent. Rushdown may be bought up as a Hard technique. As a technique, it defaults to -6, and the roll is made at a -1 penalty if you do not have Chambara Movement. Rushdown must specialize by melee weapon skill (or unarmed skill). Other Acrobatic Moves (Banister) Sliding Roll at Acrobatics-2 or DX-2 (-8 if you are standing up) to slide down a banister or any other downward slide at move 5. Remember, you add -2 to this if you're making an AM&A (-1 with Chambara Movement). If you have been annoying the GM, you will also take terrible, terrible damage from splinters. Evading Roll a contest of Acrobatics vs. an enemy's DX to move through them. If half your jump height is greater than their height, you may use Jumping instead and vault over them. If you have Chambara Movement, you can use your full jump height instead! On a tie the enemy stops you. On a failure, you must stop moving, and your momentum causes their next attack against you (if any) to deal +1 damage! Your friends will post a video of this on Failblog.org. Skidding Move straight onto slippery ground and roll DX-based Skating or DX at, usually, -2 to skid. On your next turn, you will automatically move the same distance and direction you moved last turn (even if you're also manually moving in a perpendicular direction!). This means you could keep moving without actually taking a Move or Move and Attack! This continues at 1/2 the distance each turn until you slide to a stop or run out of slippery. Brandon Heat was metal for doing this, and so are you. House Rule: If you are wearing roller skates, all ground counts as slippery for you, for awesome and for worse. Spinning Roll Acrobatics or DX-based Running, and you can freely change facing to any direction at the end of your move. The roll is made at a penalty based on how far you move; the same penalty ranged attacks that same distance take. -1 for 3 yards, -2 for 5, -3 for 7, -4 for 10, and -5 for 15. In most cases it's just a really hardcore snapping turn. You can banish the Tasmanian Devil images from your mind. Swinging Roll Acrobatics at a penalty for the distance you're swinging (same as with spinning; check corebook page 550 if you need to move further than 15 yards). If you are a bad motherfucker, you can take a further -2 to swing by your legs. This means you could slash or shoot at people as you swing past, and means you will get laid. A lot. Of course, using your hands means you could kick somebody, so it's your call. You can swing 3/4 a vertical object's length; double this distance if the object is already hanging up at a 45 degree angle, like a rope you've pulled back, or a suspended curtain. Tic-Tacs, AKA Wall Jumps Make a jump towards a wall and roll Acrobatics-4 or Jumping-4. You can rebound off the wall, ascending 1/4 the distance you just ran, and rebounding the same distance horizontally. If this puts you up against another wall, you can repeat the move, at a cumulative -2 penalty per previous bounce. Remember your jump distances are halved in combat unless you have Chambara Movement going. You can only ascend up to a total of 1/2 your basic move this way, though. Better hope you ended somewhere stable, Prince, because when your momentum runs out... Tumbling Roll Acrobatics. You know how normal human-scale targets don't normally impose a penalty on ranged attackers for the speed they're moving at, like vehicles and such do? That rule can suck it as far as you're concerned for this turn. Look up at Spinning for the penalties you impose based on how far you're moving. If you're attacking, you only need to worry about the usual AM&A rules. Vaulting/Diving You can normally take 2 seconds to clamber onto or jump through something carefully. Too slow! Move at least two yards for momentum, then roll Acrobatics, normally at -4. You can leap over any obstacles you could clear with your jump distance and bound between high and low obstacles (like, say, the top and bottom of a window, or between two pipes). House Rule: Combination Acrobatics If you are a Guitar Ninja in training, you may combine multiple acrobatic maneuvers into a single move. Just roll whenever any given one is applicable. If more than one moves you (for instance, Skidding and Sliding), apply the highest movement speed. For instance, you could slide down a slippery banister by rolling for Skidding, then use Banister Sliding, moving at the rate of your skid. You could swing from one ledge to another, and spin at the end to fire on the nazis you just escaped. You could vault over a table and use evasion to vault over the goon on the other side of it. But if you fail ANY of the component maneuvers, your next dodge is treated as a failed Acrobatic Dodge. Category:Mechanics